Will Our Memory Survive?
by advienne
Summary: Jareth is left with a choice the Labyrinth or Sarah's life. Will the King of the Goblins save his beloved Labyrinth and by doing so take Sarah's life?
1. 14 Years Later

"The Labyrinth is dieing."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" The Goblin King looked at the wise man.  
  
"If she stops believing that the underground is not real then we will all slowly fade."  
  
"Even if she does stop we will still be in her memories. We can survive, live within her."  
  
The silvered haired man looked at the Goblin King, "No, Jareth it is not that simple if she does not believe in us then we will die and so will the underground."  
  
"Then how do we keep her believing in us?" he stared at the man.  
  
"You must bring her here and try to show her that we are indeed real."  
  
"And if not, if she begins to lose remembrance in the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Then you must kill Sarah so that she will die believing the Labyrinth is real. That way, she will never have doubts; die still believing."  
  
Jareth the Goblin King looked at the wise old man, Noahka, "I will do my best to see that the young girl still believes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It is now the last few moments in the 13 hours that Sarah had to solve the Labyrinth and get her brother back.  
  
"For my will is as strong as yours."  
  
"Stop, look what I'm offering you, your dreams."  
  
".and my kingdom as great."  
  
"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can everything that you want."  
  
Sarah turned away from the Goblin King, ". and my kingdom as great. damn I can never remember that line."  
  
"Just fear me, love me; do as I say and I will be your slave."  
  
"My kingdom is great, my kingdom is great." she looked up remembering the right words, "You have no power over me."  
  
The young girl watched the might King throw her sphere of dreams into the air. Then he morphed into a barn owl in her living room and fly away into the night.  
  
Sarah Williams ran up stairs to see if her stepbrother was home. Toby laid in his crib sound asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jareth flew inside his castle and turned back into his original form, "Damn it!"  
  
"Even after your little song about not being able to live within her and your speech you still lost."  
  
The Goblin King did not answer Noahka.  
  
"You know what you must do now. Sarah must be killed."  
  
"I know!" Jareth paced back and forth.  
  
The wise man started to leave the distress king with his duty, "You have only 15 years before our world as we know it begins to fall. Especially if she stops talking to those "friends", you gave her. Oh and Jareth do not mess up; your killing of the young lady is the key to our survival."  
  
The Goblin King watched the Noahka leave the throne room, "Our survival? How am I to kill the women I'm supposable in love with."  
  
* * * * * Flashback * * * * *  
  
Sarah sat on the bed, "But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The king sat on his throne head in his hands, ".fallen in love."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
14 years later.  
  
"Next!" Sarah looked at her co-work, "Isn't there any good Romeos at this school?"  
  
Her co-work/friend, Sondra laughed, "I don't think any high school boy knows anything about being in love with a girl. At least at our school."  
  
Sarah laughed.  
  
She had become a drama teacher in her little town in Massachusetts and was living in apartment by herself. The young heroine did not marry nor had any pets. Sarah, 29 now, loved living a simple life and would perhaps some day have a happily ever after life. However, right now her biggest concern was finding the roles in her plays.  
  
A young boy walked across the stage, "I never saw a true beauty until this night." It was Toby her kid brother. He was 15 years old now the same age Sarah was when she began to love acting.  
  
"That was great! Ok I think we have seen enough. Tomorrow we will post the results." Sondra began to get out of her chair.  
  
"Wait we have like 13 more people to see."  
  
"I know, but I don't think any other boy in this school will know and learn the lines as well as Toby."  
  
Sarah frowned she did not want the students thinking he got the part because of their connection.  
  
"Oh calm down. I know it, you know it, and hell the whole state of Massachusetts knows it, that he is the best."  
  
"Your right, but."  
  
"No buts now come on." She picked up her purse it was 7:30 p.m., "I might work here, but I don't live here." Sondra pulled her friend of 11 years out of her chair. They had met at college and been best friends ever since.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm coming."  
  
They turned out the lights in the auditorium and went home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah walked up the stairs to her apartment. Every night it was the same thing: come home have a cup of tea and work.  
  
She sat down at her desk and began to work, "Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City."  
  
Sarah had now been working on the Labyrinth for weeks. She wanted to make it a play at the school again, like when she was 15. However, she could get through writing the lines for the Goblin King. Just remembering his words brought back awful memories.  
  
"Then forget about the baby."  
  
The women threw down her paper, "Why can't I just write his dumb lines." The only reason Sarah could think of was that if she made him real again in her mind that he would come back. Even though Sarah did not believe that, the Labyrinth, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo or .him was not real anymore. She still was careful not to say his name.  
  
"Ugh. it's been 14 years and I'm 30 now. I am not a 15 year old girl who is hopelessly devoted to the Labyrinth."  
  
Picking up her pencil she wrote, "What's said is said."  
  
"But I, but I didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh you didn't?"  
  
Sarah wrote more and more of the story everything little thing he said and the way he said them.  
  
After awhile she looked up from her sheets and sheets of papers, "11:34, jeez I have been writing for that long?" Sarah put away everything and went to go take a shower.  
  
As she wiped away the fog on the mirror, something in the back of her mind would not leave her alone.  
  
Sarah walked back into her bedroom. There on the desk was on of the sheets she had written tonight. The young women picked it up and read, "You're him aren't you? You're the Gob- the Gobli-"She dropped the paper as if it had burned her hand.  
  
Sarah never in 14 years had said his name. Even as she wrote his words and gestures, the girl who defeated the king could never say his name.  
  
[Just say his name it's not like he would come back. I am not wishing anyone away.] Sarah thought about her reasoning.  
  
"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."  
  
Nothing. Nothing happened everything stayed the same. She let out a breath she did not she was holding in.  
  
"Sarah you have to be the dumbest person in the world." she spoke to herself and walked back in the bathroom.  
  
The wind came blowing into the bathroom. Sarah came back out into the room.  
  
"Aren't you a pretty site?" spoke the arrogant voice.  
  
There he was standing at the foot of her bed while she stood mouth hanging open wearing only an olive-green towel.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
A/N: Okay this is my first Labyrinth fan fiction and I would love to hear what everyone thinks about it please tell me. Even if it is bad or good, I do not care. Thx for reading! Review!! ^.^ 


	2. Being Made A Fool

He was just as she remembered dove grey breeches, a billowy poet shirt, knee high black boots, a black jacket with a high collar, and cape. The king of the Goblins, who stole her heart as a young teenager.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes, [This isn't real. It can't be.]  
  
Jareth looked at the young women standing on the other side of the room, "Look at me."  
  
She held her eyes tight, "Nothing is here." Sarah began to start moving back to the bathroom, still chanting that she was alone in her bedroom. Making safely into the bathroom, she closed and locked the door. "This isn't happening. I got rid of him 14 years ago." She stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Sarah, don't defy me." He spoke to her reflection.  
  
She tried to make a run to the door and out of the apartment, but was defeated by two strong leather covered hands.  
  
"You are coming with me, my Sarah." still holding Sarah around the waist, he pressed her against him. The wind picked up and was now loud. Having nothing but him to hold on to, Sarah put his body in a death grip.  
  
The pressure of the wind against her skin quickly vanished, but she did not quite trust her feet just yet; all that loud whistling of the wind had made her dizzy. However, Sarah did not want to be touching the king anymore in just her towel.  
  
The Goblin King noticed her not letting go once they arrived in his home, the Labyrinth. He quickly let go of her; making her sorry excuse for clothing almost come off. Jareth smiled at the sight of her.  
  
She tightened her towel "Why are we here?"  
  
"We are home." Jareth walked away from her keeping his back towards her the whole time.  
  
"You can't keep me here. I didn't wish anyone away or myself. You hold no power."  
  
He stood in silences.  
  
She raised her voice, "You have no power over me."  
  
The Goblin King stood at the window looking at his Labyrinth, "You're right I do not hold any power over you. However, tell me Sarah how will you leave my Labyrinth?"  
  
She looked at him, he had stumped her, "I will find a way out of your pathetic labyrinth." Sarah disparately looked around the throne room for a way out.  
  
"I will show you to your room now"  
  
Sarah just walked away from him still trying to find a way out.  
  
"Do you want a room? Or would you prefer to stay in one of the dungeons?" he gave her a sinful grin, "The choice is yours love."  
  
* * *  
  
They reached an intricate oak door, "This is will be your room." He pushed open the heavy door.  
  
The room was masculine and someone's clothes were laid out on the bed. Sarah hoped that this was not the king's chambers. "Is this a guest room?" she walked behind him.  
  
"Yes." he turned to look at her, "And I do not have any women's clothing for you. So you will have to wear this." It was a poet shirt just like his.  
  
Looking around the elaborate room Sarah did not pay much attention to what the Goblin King had said.  
  
Jareth stared at Sarah in her short, olive towel and began to move closer to the young woman.  
  
The heroine now noticed the Goblin King. Feelings magnified by his heated gaze Sarah shifted back and forth, "Please bring me home. I do not belong here. I have a life back there."  
  
He reached her and put his arms around her, "You are not leaving me Sarah." Jareth leaned into her body bringing his mouth to her ear, "Never."  
  
Mind spinning, Sarah could not speak or move away from him. In addition, all her girlish feelings for him where flooding her head.  
  
The Goblin King brought his face away from her ear. He looked at the spectacle in front of him and then Jareth captured her mouth with his.  
  
Sarah's jade eyes got wide when she felt his silky lips caress hers. [Stop it Sarah!! This is just a trick, his revenge on you.] Her mind finally stopping the kiss, Sarah tore herself out of his arms.  
  
"Is this your idea of a sick joke of getting revenge on me? Is that way you brought me back here?"  
  
Jareth did not say a word.  
  
His silence made Sarah angrier and she did something that even she could not believe.  
  
The Goblin King felt her palm make contact with his face. He looked at her while she stared at her hand. Jareth picked up the white shirt and threw it at her, "Why are you making this so hard on yourself, Sarah?" He walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jareth walked to his study only to find Noahka sitting on the desk, "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh come come now Jareth is that anyway to treat your friend?"  
  
The Goblin King was sick of games for one night, "What do you want?"  
  
Noahka jumped off the desk, "I was just coming to see how you and that girl were getting along. Do you really think that she will start to believe again?"  
  
"Sarah will believe, Noahka, I have a plan." Jareth sat down in his leather chair at his desk.  
  
"What making her fall in love with you is that your great plan?" he walked around the desk, "When will you get it Goblin King, you will have to kill her to save your precious labyrinth."  
  
Jareth watched the man leave then threw a crystal in the stone wall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah went behind a screen by a bathtub and changed into her 'pajamas'. It was too big for her small form. She tied it the best she could, but if she turned one way anyone could see her chest.  
  
Sarah laid on the downy bed and brought her fingers to her warm lips, [He kissed me..Why is this happening?] Warm tears began to fall down her pale cheek. [I wish I never said his name.]  
  
The heroine began to remember why she ever shut out her thoughts about him. [I had begun to fall in love with him. He had been the only man that made me feel beautiful; just by the way he looked at me. After the labyrinth, I compared every man in my life to Jareth and all the other men in my life made me feel worthless. That's why I loved him for all of those years.]  
  
She rolled over, "He is not going to make a fool out of me again."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
A/N: Ok I hope that this story is not going to fast. Also, if anyone has an idea about the story I would love to hear it. Thx!! Review! 


End file.
